The Adventures of TrevortheTurtle
by Trevor Simonson
Summary: This Fantasy gives you the sum-up of a real boy (Me) Who went to Freddy Fazbear's hotel. I was always a huge fan of Freddy Fazbear and the entire crew and go for a visit for my birthday, not realizing anything bad would happen. (Keep in mind this is my first book I've ever written). I hope you enjoy! Oh and SPOILER ALERT! Bonnie's my favorite FNAF Character.


The Adventures of Trevor the Turtle!

(In the Minecraft World)

-By: Trevor Simonson

I will never forget the first week I spent at the FNAF Hotel. I was petrified, at first…

I wake up for my 16th birthday, excited for my surprise.

"Come on, Trevor! Let's go! We don't want to be late for your surprise!" Said my mom as she walked out the door.

"Coming!" I say as I put on my Toy Bonnie Mask. I finally speed through the door and meet my parents and siblings in the car. "Ready." I said. "All buckled up too." My mom finally starts her green Buggy, and we take off to the hotel. When we get there, I am so excited to see a Moosecraft and Jaybull standing right next to Scott Cawthon, in front of the FNAF Hotel. "OH MY GOD! THANKS SO MUCH MOM AND DAD! I LOVE MY PARENTS SO MUCH!" I yell, excitedly.

"No problem boyo." Said Dad.

"Yep, you're welcome." Said Mom. I rush out of the car and say hi to everyone.

"Oh my god, I'm so excited to meet everyone in person. I am such a huge fan." I say as I take off my mask and reach in my bag for a jug of moose milk for Moosecraft. "Here Moose, I know how much you love moose milk so I brought some."

"Thanks buddy, but keep it. I have a surprise for later."

"Ok, and for the rest of you..."

"Well let's get inside so we can see the animatronics first." Said Mom.

"Ok mom, I want to see Bonnie. He's my favorite." When we get inside, I see my first animatronic. "It's Bonnie. Hi Bonnie."

"Hello, what's your name."

"My name's Trevor, the Birthday boy. I'm here with Mom, Dad, Simon, Logan, Moosecraft and Jaybull for my birthday."

"Nice to meet all of you. Happy Birthday, Trevor."

"Thanks Bonnie." I said. "Can I maybe go play in part of the band? I've gotta baritone."

"I would say yes, but that's up to Freddy."

"Ok, thanks Bonnie."

"No problem Trev." Bonnie brushed my hair and I smiled cutely at him and ran up to Freddy.

"Hi Freddy."

"Hi little guy, are you the birthday boy?"

"Yep. I've come to ask a question."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, um… can I go onstage and join the band when y'all go up to sing? I have my baritone and wanted to play."

"Well of course. What's your name?"

"Trevor, or Irish_Turtle."

"Ok Trevor, we don't start up the band until midday, in about ten minutes. If you want Bonnie can show the backstage to help get ready for the band".

"Yeah!" I say excitedly as Freddy smiled. I run to Bonnie and told him the good news.

"Cool, lets go." I then follow Bonnie to the backstage area and he shows me a miniature Bonnie costume with a spring lock endoskeleton inside.

"Hey Bonnie? How do I know it's safe to were? I'm kinda afraid of the spring locks unwinding."

"It's fine, they're stuck, here, lemme take them out. It's a safer idea that way." I watch him as he takes off the head of the animatronic and takes out the endoskeleton. I hoped inside and put the animatronic head over mine. I grab my baritone out of the case.

"AND LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, GIVE IT UP FOR LITTLE BONNIE ON THE BARITONE!" The announcer invited. I come out with the baritone and get to my spot next to Bonnie and observe the people cheering. Freddy begins to sing. Then Chica on the keyboard. Bonnie starts playing the guitar as a que for me to play the baritone. I play on baseline and when we finish The Living Tombstone I see everyone looking at me and cheering, along with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. I look over at pirates cove to see Foxy, run straight out of pirates cove and to me, tackling me, giving me a big hug, careful not to impale me with his hook. I hug back and laugh, happy to be with my favorite animatronics at Freddy Fazbears Pizza. That was the best day I've ever had in my entire life. I finally got up and went backstage, taking off the costume and putting away my baritone. I went back to the main room to Simon, Logan, Ashtin, Jay, and Moose.

"Good job Trevor. You're beautiful on that baritone. And it looks like someone's a group a fans." Simon looks over at a few girls sitting at a table a few feet away from me as the wave at me and I wave back with a wink. The girls look at each other and giggle. I turn to the others.

"Looks like they have some fans, am I right boys?" I joked as Simon playfully punched my shoulder and we all laugh. "Oh I love you too sis." I ruffled Simon's hair. After a while of playing in the ball pit and playing different games, I started getting a little tired. "Come on guys, let's go find our rooms. I wanna see what my room looks like. We get to the elevator and get to 10th floor. "Well that was a long ride." I yawned.

All my friends were in different rooms right next to ours.I walked into the kitchen of our room. It was a beautiful polished checkered floor and the furniture was high tech. The oven wasn't like the one I have at home. It's 100% flat and the inside of it had a rack that cooked food itself. The fridge was normal to me. It two doors side by side. The freezer door had a dispenser that only dispenses water and ice. I looked in the living room and observed the sofa couch in front of the tv, which sat on a very expensive looking entertainment center. I explored the hallway. The bathroom, first door on the left across the hall from the showcase room I haven't paid attention too, then my room right across the hall from my parents room at the very end of the hall. I went inside and changed into my shorts, then layed in bed and fell asleep with my little Bonnie plush.

I wake up at 12am that night, and decided to explore the room a little bit. I was also thirsty, so I went to find the kitchen so I could get something to drink. I grabbed my flashlight and looked around. I got up and walked over to the showcase room just down the hall. Each one had a name in in front of each of the cases: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica… but Chica wasn't there. I checked the other cases. Foxy and Golden Freddy. I wonder why these ones stayed but Chica left, Imma go try to find her. I turned around and headed to the main room. When I get there, I found Chica in the kitchen. Luckily, she was turned the other way, so she didn't see me.

I know how the game works, so if I put on my mask, she'll think I'm Bonnie. I sneak back to my room, put on my Bonnie mask, and grabbed my pack, heading back to the kitchen. "What are you doing Chica?" I asked in my best Bonnie voice.

'I am making a cupcake for a snack." Chica answered.

"Ok, well can you please keep it down so you don't wake up the others?" I asked.

"Ok Bonnie." She responded. On my way to the hallway , I looked in Mom and Dad's room to see if they were there. They weren't. I went into the next room over.

"Moose, Jay, wake up. It's an emergency."

"What is it?" They asked as they get up out of bed.

"The animatronics are up and roaming around. We half to find the others."

"Where are your parents?"

"I have no clue. I think they might have taken them..." We here a crash and a scream from across the hall. "Oh my god." We ran for Simon's room. "Simon, are you…" She was cowering in the corner on her bed. In front of them, Chica turned and looked at me, groaning. She had pitch black eyes with ghostly white dots for pupils. She made a dash for Moose and Jay but ran outside the room as I pulled them aside. "Here, put these on." I gave them Freddy and Foxy masks and threw a few other masks to Simon. "I will take Chica to the kitchen in my room to make Pizza. You guys find Logan, Travis, and Simone and bring them these masks. I'll meet up with you by the elevator, and keep the masks on!" I went out of the room to grabbed Chicas attention. "Come on Chica, let's go make pizza in my room."

"Pizza?"

"Yes, pizza, c'mon, let's go." She stood there for a few seconds as though about to peck my face off. Eventually she twitched. "Piiiiiiiizzaaaaa…" I lead Chica to my room and into the kitchen to start making pizza, the whole way listening to her do that very long and cute 'pizza' thing she does.. As Chica started watching the pizza, I silently walked out of the room, and close and lock the door. After checking every room, I headed to the elevator.

"Hey guys." I said. "Let's get down to the first floor."

"Do you guys know where my parents might have gone. I woke up, snook by Chica, and got out in the hallway. But couldn't find Mom or Dad anywhere when I locked Chica in my kitchen." I said. Everyone shook their head or said no. All except for Simone, the usually quiet one.

"I theen Golden Freddy and Marionette take them to the elevator." She remembered with a wisp. Everyone looked at Simone surprised. "What?"

"You… talked…" I explained.

"Yeah, of courthe I can talk. I juth never do 'cauthe of the withp."

"Oh yeah… good point. So do you know what floor they went to?"

"No, but if I can get to the main offithe, I could hack the camera thythtemth and figure it out there..."

"Ok, what floors it on?" Interrupted Logan impatiently.

"Firth floor, but we might need to fight off animatronicth."

"Oh goodie… I got tons of staffs I've wanted to try out." I broke out in excitement.

9th floor. The elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"That's weird I thought that I pressed the 1st floor button. Let's split up and try to find an electrician or someone to fix the elevator." I said. Maybe we could find someone else to rescue too. Keep the masks on just in case you find another animatronic roaming around. Me and Simon will go left. You guys go right. Any questions?"

"Trevor, Jay, You know what it's time for?" Asks Moose.

"Awe no man, you know how I feel about that." Said Jay.

"I know but you know this is the exact time for it."

"I know what would help." I said as I pulled out my modified moose milk. "I had this just for Jay. It's a jug of moose milk, but changed up a bit. I did some research, and did some experiments on it, and I think it may let Jay be able to do the moose milk chug. It is still the same thing, but just a different flavor. Try it Jay. In the MOOSE MILK CHUG!"

"Awe, man thank you buddy." Jay said.

"Wait, are you a scientist bro," Said Moose.

"I take a lot of different roles, scientist, geologists, anything you can think of. I can even make weapons and armor if I had the right materials." I explained.

"Whoa," Said Moose. "That means you could do anything?!"

"Anything. Now what about the moose milk chug."

"Ok does everyone know how it works, we hit each other and chug the moose milk. Ready? 1...2...3!" We punched each other, then chugged down the moose milk. We went our separate ways. We searched the hallway, Only finding a knife, a baseball bat, and a gun. We were on our way out of the final room, and we heard a scream. We looked at each other and raced down the hall and past the elevator. We looked down the hallway and seen Chica and Bonnie cornering Moose, Jay, Shark, and Sabre at the end of the hallway as we took off our masks.

"Chica just doesn't go away doesn't she? Moose, you go up and knock out Chica with the bat. I'll shoot Bonnie. I have perfectly good aim so I won't shoot you. 3...2...1...GO!" I whispered. CRASH! Chica came crashing down, and then Bonnie… BANG! Bonnie turned around, with haunted eyes, and walked toward me with haunted eyes. Of course I was upset, but I backed up shooting him. Suddenly remembering he is bulletproof, I dropped the gun out of bullets and held out a bat, knocking him to the ground. "Wow, that was harder than I thought. Well, 2 down, I have no clue how many more to go."

"Well, I just had an idea." Said Moose. "Why don't we make supplies from these animatronics for weapons, armory, or other stuff?"

"Or, we could try to find out who they are working for. Then maybe recruit them, to fight of whoever it is. Although I probably know who they work for." I said.

"Who?" Said Moose.

"Virtua-Freddy" We turned around to find Unspeakablegaming behind us. "Glad I found you, I thought I heard Moose's voice."

"UNSPEAKABLE!" Everyone shouted.

"Yeah, I was just sleeping and I woke up to a large bang out here and I thought I should check it out." Said Nathan. (Unspeakable is his Youtube name.)

"Oh ok. Wait you know?" I asked.

"Uh yeah. I know what's going on. I'm not that dumb." Said Nathan.

"Ok." I said. "Anyway, I'm Irish_Turtle, real name's Trevor. I was here for my birthday and…"

"You'll never take us down. He'll only get stronger." Said Bonnie.

"Don't worry Bonnie, we only just want to recruit you. We know you're working for Virtua-Freddy and we know what he'll try to do. We only want to help and won't let him get anywhere near you. We just want to let you join our team so we can take down Virtua-Freddy. I was gonna go back to my room to make it our base. And in there, you'll be protected from any type of entity that tries to come in. So, what do you say?" I asked in a friendly, dearing voice. "You have all you need with us, no torture involved."

"Yeah, I guess we'll join you. At least we're safe." Said Chica.

"Alright let's head up to my room. You other guys go on ahead and let me know if you find anything." I said as I gave each of them a walky-talky. After, I took Bonnie and Chica went up to my room.

*Moosecraft

"Ok." I said as Trevor went on up to his room. Then I realized something. "Trevor? Can you hear me?" I said into the 'Talky.

"Loud and clear Moose."

"We're going to try to find a different base for you guys. I just realized that your room might be too small, and not as safe as you thought."

"Ok, try to hurry, we don't want Bonnie and Chica getting hurt. I think Foxy's room might come in handy. Come up to 'base' and get armor and weaponry. You'll probably need it."

"Alright, we're coming up." We then head up to base, where I'm so surprised to see weapons and armor everywhere. And there was a few other animatronics to. "Woooow, What the… MOOSE MILK! Where did all this come from, and who are they."

"These are Endo 01, Endo 02, Endo plush, Crying Child, and Crying Child's Dad. They helped me make the weapons and armor. Now, we only have a limited supply of staff powder. I know you know how to use them, so don't use them unless necessary. There is a meter on each of the staffs that will keep track of how much you use them and a cam that I can watch through so I know what's going on. It's so I can help. I might know some boss weak points. Here, Jay gets the Bull Staff. It shoots air faster than a bull, but hurts an animatronics, as much as a KING bull would hurt you.

Moose, you will get a moose milk staff. It stuns an animatronic by the power of the moose milk gods. They kind of helped with that one by giving it some of their power before they left. Unspeakable, you get a snake staff. It shoots out powerful venom that will poison any living thing until it is down to half a heart. As for you Simone, you get a lightning staff. This will zap anything you shoot. All of the staffs have a safety mechanism so you can shoot anything but friends." Trevor exclaimed.

"Aww, Thanks a lot." I awed.

"Thanks, this'll come in handy." Exclaims Jay

"I figured." stated  
Trevor. "Now you guys get going. I need a new base." We get to the elevator and left for 8th floor.

"PIRATES COVE" Said the elevator as the doors open on the 8th floor. We all looked around Pirate's Cove.

"This would be a perfect place for base." I picked up my walky-talky. "Trevor, I think we've found a base."

"Use your staff to show me around." He said through the staff. "I wanna check it out first. The cam is on the front of your staff."

"Ok," I walked halfway around the room showing Trevor. When I turned around, Foxy was staring at me from the stage.

"What other weapons do you have besides the staff? Asked Trevor.

"A baseball bat."

"Use it to knock Foxy out."

"Alright. Jay, become a distraction so I can Knock out Foxy from behind." I whispered through the walky-talky.

"Alright," Jay whispered back as he peered on the other side of Foxy's cove. "HEY YOU!" He yelled. That's when I got a chance. Foxy turned around to look at Jay. Jay winked, giving me the signal. I run up behind him and… CRASH!

"Well Jay, I think we now have a new base for Trevor now. We just have to move out Foxy." I said

"Yeah…"

"I just… wanted to be friends." Said Foxy.

"Dude, you just scared us. That and you animatronics started attacking us." I said.

"I didn't… attack you, you attacked me"

"He's kinda right Moose. He didn't attack us, he just stood there." Said Jay.

"Guys, I'm bringing everything down there. That'll be our base, for now. Leave Foxy, and I'll bring along Chica and Bonnie. I'll repear them." Said Trevor.

"Ok" I said, "let's go."

"FREDDY'S HIDE AND SEEK PLAYGROUND" Said the elevator as the doors open.

"Whoa, it really does look like a playground… Within and indoor forest?" We walked into a room with what looked like an indoor forest surrounding a playground for kids. Trevor came back on on the handle of my staff.

"Guys, I checked the cameras, there are multiple Freddies, including… Salty"

"How many?" I asked.

"All of them." I said.

"Oh snap. That's not good." Said Jay.

"Yeah, I know right" I said.

"I'll come down with the other animatronics, you guys wait for me there." Said Trevor.

"Ok, we'll be waiting" I said.

Trevor

I get off the staff-cam and turn to my weapons. I then get three of my staffs along with mine and hand the three of them out to each of the animatronics. I lead the animatronics to the elevator, and head to the next floor down.

"FREDDY'S HIDE AND SEEK PLAYGROUND" Says the elevator as the doors open.

"Hey guys." I say, "I know where they are, we need to be careful. I know what each Freddy favre's, so I brought equipment. We will trail out one at a time, I'll do salty, since I'm immune to salt, I actually like salt, almost as much as moose milk."

"What, you can't, you must have the powers of a GOD!" Says Moosecraft.

"Well, let's get back to reality." I said as I take out the salt.

"SAAAAALT!" Golden Freddy yells as he comes running out.

"STOP OR I BLOW IT UP!" I shout as I pull my staff.

"You wouldn't dare!" Said Golden Freddy.

"Yep I would." I said

"I'll blow up your turtles." Said Golden Freddy

"What did you say about my turtles? I say as I aim my staff toward him. "Say it again I dare you."

"I will blow up your…" BOOM! I blow up Golden Freddy.

"NOBODY, threatens to blow up my turtles!"

"Come on Trev. calm down, they're just turtles…" Said Jay and Moose.

"I'm sorry, but they really mean alot to me. Moose, how would you feel if someone blew up your moose milk."

"I would blOW UP EVERYTHING! AAAAAAHHHH!" Yells Moose on as he starts to rampage.

"See, that's the way I feel about my turtles."

"I guess your right… Just, don't go as crazy as Moose." Says Jay.

"Me, no can do."

"What, why?"

"That's my secret. Only because I know how you are about that sort of stuff."

"Please?" Said Moose and Jay

"Alright, but wait until later ok?"

"Awwe, fine"

"Wait," I said. "Where is Simon and Unspeakable?"

"They went up to their rooms." Said Jay

"Oh ok. What Freddy should we get out next?"

"I think we should get we should get Freddy, Harr harr harr." Laughed Foxy

"Ok," I say as reach into my bag. I then bring out my flute and start playing Freddy's tune.

"Trevor! That's my best bud." Says Freddy as he comes out of the play ground with shadow Freddy, withered Freddy, and Toy Freddy.

"Ahahaaaa, you remember me." I said.

"Well, I never forget my bestest friend in the whole world."

"Same here Bud."

"WHAT?!" Says Moose and Jay

"Ooooohhh, right, you guys never knew. We are all friends… me and the four Freddies. We use to perform together… In another lifetime anyway."

"Oh... my god, that's right, I was your biggest fan." Says Jay

"Yeah, I remember that. I still owe you that autograph. Here." I say as I signed their staff.

"Awe thanks man, I miss your guy's band, you should perform, right here at the park." Says Jay.

"Geez, that was a few years ago, you were very little then…"

"No you should! Sing The Bonnie Song."

"I guess we could, we'd have to warm up though." I said. After a few minutes later, we all climbed up on a huge table.

"Freddy, Toy Freddy, Withered Freddy, Shadow, you guys ready?" I ask the four Freddies.

"Yeah," they all said.

"How about you Foxy? You on drums?"

"Yeh better bet yer booty I be."

"Alright. Jay, come on up here." I say as I pull him up on the table.

"You want me... to help perform?"

"Yeah. You might have been a little stinker, but you were my biggest fan… And I was yours."

"Aww, thanks man. That means a lot." Says Jay.

"Your welcome bud. Hey Moose, wanna join too?" I said as I get another Mic.

"No thanks, I can sit and watch." Said Moose.

"Ok. Jay, You are lead singer this time, I'll be backup singer, alright?" I said.

"Ok." Said Jay. We performed for like an hour, when finally, we got tired. We headed to the 7th floor down and headed to empty rooms to fall asleep. The next day, we woke up and walked around until we found a room labeled: PUPPET BOX

"Well, here is how it gets tricky. The puppet's pretty hard to deal with…" I said.

"There's no music, and this is the marionette's room." I said.

"Aye, I be windin' the box to keep Marionette asleep matey." Says Foxy as he runs to the box.

"Don't you dare!" Said Marionette as it's head pops out of the box. "Do it and suffer."

"I be windin' the box, and ye ain't stoppin' me matey." Says Foxy as he starts winding up the music box. I see the Marionette start to fly toward Foxy. At the same time, I pull out my flute stopping the Marionette in mid-flight, and as fast as he flew to Foxy, he flew back to the puppet box and goes to sleep. As Foxy releases the wind on the puppet's box, a tune plays, and I put my flute away. That's when we look around for a while. After that while, the music stops, but we don't notice. The Marionette turns invisible, and picks us off one… by… one…

I turn around just in time to see the puppet come after me, and within one second, I took ahold of my flute and started playing. The puppet went into its box and I wind up the wind up box again, making sure it can't stop unwinding. I go over to the puppet's box to find a deep dark abyss.

"I don't know if I would like to go in there." I say to myself

"Go, I will pull you out when you are ready to get pulled out." Says Toy Chica dressed in a suit and tie.

"And why should I trust you?"

"I'm your ally. Go on, get in the box."

"Sent by who?" The music stops

"Sent by your fricken mom, get in the box."

"No, not until I can…" The puppet comes out and knocks me out. The next thing I know, I'm in bed, waking up. "Huh? I'm back in bed."

"What do you mean, you've been in bed. It's morning Trevor."

"MOM! DAD! I'm so glad to still be with you. I…" I get up and run to the kitchen to find it all deformed and crazed and my parents as bloodied up and rusted animatronics. I put on my mask.

"YoU wHAt SoN?" Asks dad in a distorted voice

"Nevermind. I'm gonna go find Bonnie."

"Ok SoN, cOmE bAcK iN aN hOuR." Says mom as I head out the door.

Ok, I need to find the others. I think to myself as I run to down the hallway and get in the elevator, only one problem: it was out of order. I was terrified. I ran down the hallway, looking for a janitor's closet, trying to find either Golden Freddy or some tools. Hopefully I can rebuild the elevator. Then I could get to the others. I run into Golden Freddy. "GOLDEN FREDDY! I'm so glad…" I realise, he was shut down too. Damn, maybe… I go behind him and open a panel on his back. Oh. That's the problem. I take some wires and rewire them. Now the battery… where could it be? I look around and find the battery under a thick web Oh great, I hate spiders. I take a pair of scissors out of my pocket and cut away some of the web, taking the battery after and placing it into Golden Freddy. I close the panel and turn him on. A loud whirr and he turns around to face me.

"Hi Trevor, long time no…"

"Goldie, where are the others?"

"I have no clue, I was knocked out in front of the others"

"Dang it. Let's go look for them"

"Ok."

"We need to find some tools, the elevator's broken down."

"I don't have tools, they took them away. Otherwise I would be of help."

"Ok, let's look." I go into one room as Golden Freddy goes into a room across the hall. My room is all dusty and full of a maze of cobwebs. Once I get in so far I see a glimpse of a Nightmare through the webs. Nightmare Freddy. I can tell by the color of his skin. He starts to move toward me, I think. I run back and find RXQ, or Shadow Bonnie, in a dead end. Running, with both of them chasing me, it feels like forever, finally I find the exit and run to the room across the hall. "Golden Freddy! RXQ! Nightmare Freddy!" Here they come. I hide behind Golden Freddy. He stops them at the door after having me go hide behind some crates.

"Leave him alone." Guards Golden Freddy.

"You know the boss said. We are to capture all humans, and you will join him if you protect him." Threatens RXQ in a whisper-like voice.

"Try me." Golden Freddy jumpscares RXQ, then ripped apart the Freddles out of Nightmare Freddy. A bright light appears, blinding us all. All of a sudden, it fades away, and we're in fighting stance. I'm of course in my turtle suit. I see Golden Freddy in front of me, Bonnie on the left of me and Chica on the right. Golden Freddy uses haunting to stun RXQ. Bonnie uses Bash Jam, then Chica heals us all with cupcakes. I then finish him off with hack, making him realise his mistake.

"Alright, alright, sorry. I'll join you."

"Ok, how to we get outta here?"

"This way c'mon." Explains RXQ as we follow him into the small thicket of trees. "We have to find Fredbear. He should know."

"Over there." I spot him. A big golden, fresh-looking bear animatronic wearing a plum purple top hat and bow tie as he stands in front of a glitched tree. "Wait, we're in Fazbear hills. I know how this works." I run over and talk to Fredbear.

"Hey guys, I think I... " Starts Fredbear.

"Yeah, I know what to do, not to be rude sir. I was wondering if we could head into the tree. I know how to defeat the game." I interrupt.

"Yeah, but how do you know what…"

"I'll explain later, care to join us?"

"Join you on what?"

"We're on a mission to save Animatronica and defeat Virtua-Freddy once and for all."

"Yes, let's go." Says Fredbear as they all jumped into the glitched tree. I look back, starting to tear up as I remember all the fun I use to have playing FNAF World with Simon. I wipe my tears. "No" I say to myself "It's all in the past, you gotta stay strong." I turn to go through the tree, but see a shine in between the trees. Hmm? I thought to myself. I start towards it. I get close not even realising a trap. I pick up a small dagger and flip it in my hand, seeing a small etching in the blade. I gasp. Logan. I see a shadow in front of me and then... lights out.

Fredbear

"Where's Trevor?"

"I don't know, maybe we should keep going forward? You make the shots for now." Says Golden Freddy.

"You're right. If he's not coming, I'm sure we'll see him eventually, lets go." We head to the elevator and head down to floor 6. Almost out. The doors open. We walk out to a distorted room of mangled wires, pipes, and animatronic parts and tools all over. "Watch out for the toy and nightmare Mangle, as well as wolf." We keep walking. We get through halfway and run into all three.

"I thought I told you to stay in that game you bucket of bolts." Threatens wolf

"You have no right. I'm out to help my friends and family. You leave us alone you rat." Snaps Fredbear. Wolf goes to attack Fredbear but Mangle stops him.

"BaCk DoWn." She hissed at wolf as he coward down. "YoU hAvE nO sAy Of WhAt FrEdBeAr DoEs. He'S tHe MaIn AlPhA yA tWiSt." She turned around to me and smiles. "So WhAt BrInGs YoU hErE sIr?"

"We're on a mission to help free the others. Virtua-Freddy is no longer under control. Trevor's in FNAF World. We need to save the other humans. We come for all the help we can get."

"Of CoArSe SiR. We'Ll HeLp." She swings down to ground level. "OnLy If YoU bUiLd Me ToGeThEr."

"On it." I start to fix her. As I do so I start to worry about Trevor. He's been in there for a while, I hope he's ok…

Trevor

I finally wake up in a dim lit room. I look around.

"Hello?"

"Ah you're awake. I've been waiting for you to awaken."

"Toy Chica?"

"Yep. What do you want to drink?"

"Maybe some Shamrock shake?"

"Ok."

"So… where are we? I thought we were in FNAF World."

"We are."

"Oh…"

"Don't trust Fredbear…"

"Whoa, hold it right there. Fredbear was the very first animatronic ever built. He's wiser than you'll ever... " Toy chica comes in and rips off her shades and hat, revealing half her endoskeleton showing.

"That was Fredbear's doing. He tore me apart."

"No that might have been Springtrap. Animatronic scanners can mess up when torn a certain way. May I take a look?"

"Yeah sure." She opens up the panel on the top of her head and I look inside, finding mangled and twisted wires all over the inside. After a while I have it all fixed. "Wait you're a male? You're cute...:"

"Yeah, let's get to business. Were do we get outta here?"

"Here" She opens a door and shows me a way out. "You have to go around the trees, you can't go through. That's the way out, let's go." She starts out to the left and I followed until we finally get to the glitched tree. Without a word, I jump in, flying out of the video game into the Freddy Fazbear Hotel. I walk forward, Toy Chica behind me, as I make my way through the cobwebs until I finally found another room, full of props. Sister Location. I walk in and find more props of a miniature Golden Freddy and a miniature… me… next to a battery and some tools. I grab the tools and battery, then head to the hallway and look around. I head to the elevator and work on fixing it. Behind me, a shadow wisps from room to room, across the hall. I keep working as the figure creeps closer. Toy Chica tackles it and I turn around, startled.

"Toy Chica, that's Irish Turtle."

"Oh, sorry." She gets off.

"So what's going on?" Asks Irish Turtle.

"I'm fixing the elevator. It's only taking us one floor at a time."

"It's a game. Virtua-Freddy wants us to find a puzzle on each floor. In other words, for each floor, you have to complete each puzzle. This floor was completed, until you got separated from RXQ, Fredbear, and Golden Freddy." My mouth dropped.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

"Nope."

"Ok, let's find the others." I lead Toy Chica and Irish Turtle down the hall and into Mangles room. We go down another hallway nd through another room, leading to a hall. We stop as I start to smell something… Pizza. I turn and see a large hallway leading to more of a large building. It's Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I thought it was burnt down a year or two ago. I go down the hall to the office and keep walking to the main room. Smelling the amazing smell of lavender, rose, and daisy, I look over to see Toy Chica putting flowers in vases on each table. I look to the stage and find Toy Freddy sitting on the edge of the front of the stage and Toy Bonnie sitting on the back left of the stage.

"Hey guys."

"TREVOR!" Toy Bonnie runs to and hugs me as he tackles me to the ground in large plush version. "We missed you so much."

"I missed you too. Where are the others?" I start pacing and thinking.

"Golden Freddy is in the kitchen with RXQ, Wolf and the Mangles are in Mangles room, Marionette is in his box and Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy are outside." States Toy Freddy.

"Can you go get them please?" I stop pacing and look up concerned to hear an animatronic scream and a loud CRASH! I run to the scooper room and see Funtime Freddy and Bon Bon mangled on the floor. I look at the window and see Ennard. Furious, I run in, crashing through the window, tackling Ennard, grabbing a wrench. I go to beat him, but Ennard grabs it and snapps my wrist. "ENNARD!" I look into the one open eye, where it turns from blood red, to sky blue. I back away and sit, starting to cry.

"What's wrong?" Asks Ennard.

"YOU SCOOPED MY FRIENDS WITH IN THE SCOOPER YOU POSSESSED... " I stop myself. I realise he didn't do it on purpose and hugged him, ignoring the spring locks digging into my arms. "I'm sorry Ennard. It wasn't your fault…." I break off crying. I get nothing back. "Ennard?" I look up and see him, back to being possessed. I back off, then grips my staff off my back, bleeding from each arm. I charge it up, backing down the hallway. "Ennard, don't…" He stops and smiles as I back into Circus baby. I turn just in time to dodge the miniature scooper. I blast Circus baby back into the wall. I turn, getting knocked out by Ennard…

IrishTurtle

I hear Trevor screech and go to run to him, but Toy Bonnie stops me.

"C'mon, let's go." He offers.

"What about Trevor?"

"He'll make it through, c'mon." Toy Bonnie looks scared as Toys Freddy and Chica grab me and take off

"NOOOO!" We take off, me in Toy Chica's arms. I start to cry.

"It's ok IrishT. They'll make out…" We run through the parking lot and stop on the other end. I cry into Toy Chica's shoulder as she holds me. Eventually, Bonnie comes out holding Trevor in his arms, limp as a towel on a rack, all of the others following them all depressed.

"TREVOR!" I run up to Bonnie in tears.

"He's gone…" States Logan.

"No... " I start balling. "...He can't be…"

"Hate to say it…"

"Well there ith one way. But you wouldn't like it." Offers Simone. We look at each other, taking it as consideration.

"No." We look at Simon "We can't… You Know how Trevor felt about that."

"Simon he's already dead, we need to, unless you wanna spend the rest of the night burying him in the backyard." Argues Logan.

"I'll do it." Everyone looks at me. "I'll… Open up… Put him in and I'll close and do it."

"Are you sure?" Asks Funtime Foxy.

"Yes." I lay down as my exoskeleton opens up, spring locks locked out of normal space. Bonnie places Trevor on the inside. His arms and legs aligned with mine. I close back up and focus, letting the spring locks unhinge. I start to glow, losing all sense. Eventually the glow dims and disappears, Trevor's soul in control. "Thank you guys for letting me back. Is Virtual-Freddy defeated?"

"Yes. Simone hacked the computer system and got rid of that virus." Explains Simon.

"Thanks." I start walking off.

"Trevor…?" I turn to face Bonnie

"Irish Turtle." I correct him

"Sorry… Irish Turtle, what're you gonna do now?"

"That's a good question. I guess I'll go where the wind takes me." I stroll off toward town…


End file.
